The proposed project seeks to provide a viable plan for the dissemination of information regarding its demonstrated-effective Human Development Model for Mental Health Services (Grant Number MH24817-03) and for ensuring the utilization of this Program model on the part of identifiable Chicano community-based, consumer-sponsored organizations operating in the State of California. This comprehensively designed plan shall also include development of a monograph regarding the Program model for direct mail dissemination to these organizations; delivery of training services in regard to the use of the Program model to ten target organizations during the first year; development of journal articles for publication of the results to the larger professional community; evaluation of the effectiveness of the utilization component of the plan; and a feature for assisting the consumer-sponsored organization in establishing relationships with Community Mental Health Centers (CMHCs) in its geographic location.